Why,Why Me?
by Carlykinz
Summary: 12 year old Harper Collier Is being bullied by a gang of ruthless girls at her school who will stop at nothing to make her life hell. Will she tell her parents or will she suffer in silence until its too late. PLEASE R&R,THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I am back with yet another Jeff and Dixie fanfiction and I hope you will like it. this story is very similar to "keep holding on" which was about bullying and so is this story. I don't want to give too much away so that's all for now.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - One Lesson until I'm free**

One lesson I think to myself as I walk down the school hall, one lesson until the end of the day. If I can avoid Britney and the rest of her silly gang for one more lesson then I will not have to talk to her at all today. I pray to myself that I can go through the rest of the day without seeing them; however my prayers aren't answered as I feel myself get slammed into the side of the lockers. I look up to see myself surrounded by Britney and her gang. Katie is holding me up against the locker with a sinister look on her face with Britney by her side smirking,

"Well, look who it is little Harper on her way to lesson, she wouldn't want to be late now would she that would ruin her perfect little reputation"

"Just let me go" I say try to say holding my tears that threaten to form as I try to get out her grip only to be pushed back into the locker hard I can already feel the bruises forming on my back and side but I push all the pain away as I focus on right now.

"No, you think you're so amazing don't you?"

"Nope, I think that you need to let me go," I say trying to sound strong but it barely comes out in a whisper.

"You do don't you; well let me tell you something you are nothing you are a worthless fat idiotic ugly slut who will never amount to anything ever!" She says as she lets me go, I slide down to the floor, and her gang walk of yelling names at me as they go. Laughing down the hall glancing back at me on the floor my mind-body and now spirit completely crushed.

**(2 hours later)**

I sit in my bedroom with music blaring around the room, my vision in cloudy because of the tears streaming like rain down a window over my cheeks. Their words keep coming back to me floating round my head almost like they are here with me yelling at me again. I fall back on my bed but immediately regret it when my back starts to scream in pain because of the bruises Katie had inflicted on me when she slammed me hard against the lockers. I cannot see but I imagine it is bruised. I am relived its Friday thought because it means no Britney for at least two days. I no longer have any friends anymore not after Britney decided to target me and turned them against me no one will go against her so my friends just drifted away when it first started, some even joined in. Now I only have one friend left and she doesn't even go to my school, her names Maddie she has blonde way hair and hazel eyes she is a very kind she doesn't judge or discriminate she's kind to everyone and I can always go to her with anything which is how a big sister should be.

I listen to music rub my injured back and cry for almost 5 minutes before I hear the front door open and I immediately get up and try to dry my eyes. I cannot let my Mum or dad see my crying they will know something's up I know mum suspects something's wrong anyway but she has no proof so she won't say anything she never goes into an argument without proof. I turn of the music and hear more than one voice, Great she brought the whole team home she does that sometimes I mean they drive each over crazy but their quite close I hear her calling me thought so I take one more look in the pink wooden mirror with pictures of my ex friends on and then walk out my room and into the living room where I see her, dad and a few of the team including some of dads friends from the ones from the police department not only do I have to convince a bunch of highly trained doctors and nurses I'm fine I have to convince detectives as well. Oh well I have to try I think as I walk closer towards them

"Hey" I say putting on my best fake smile I could muster.

"Hey, had a good day sweetheart?" She asks as she looks up at me and smiles.

"Yeah, the best" I say not so convincingly

She looks up at me with that I know something's wrong so what happened? Face on and I decide the best way to get her to drop it would be to talk to the rest of the team

"So how was your day guy's?" I ask as I look towards the rest of them

"Oh you know the usual," Says Robyn

"Great, well I better go back to my room I have more homework than should be legal"

"Are you sure?" My mum asks rather concerned and shares a quick glance with my father

"Yeah, I'm sure," I say turning around to walk back to my room

"What about dinner?" dad asks

"I'm not hungry" I say before I walk briskly to my room close the door and then lean onto it sinking down to the floor and crying hoping that the music will cover up the sound of me crying.

Why won't the voices go away, I think to myself as I lean my head again the door…

* * *

well thats chapter 1, I hope you all liked it and if I get a few reviews I shall carry on :-).


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this chapter is a bit better for you lovely readers. I am not all that happy with this chapter.

* * *

"Get up, Harper get up" she heared Dixie call out as she woke up. she slowly opened her eyes to see my Dixie stood over her.

"What time is it?" Harper asked still laying down in bed.

"Eight"

"It's Saturday," Harper asked lookingrather puzzled.

"I know but your father and I have to go into work and we don't want to leave you behind"

"I'll be fine here alone," Harper shrugged.

"Nice try, get up and ready in half an hour," Dixie says leaving harpers room. she heared Dixie say the same to her big sister Maddie and her older brother jack.

Iafter hearing Dixie her leave the room and she sat up in the bed, she groaned and decide to just suck it up. Harper walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some dark blue denim jeans, a t-shirt, and her white converse shoes. Harper got changed quickly sprayed some perfume on grabbed her red shoulder bag shoving in some school books, her phone,iPod and her purse into it so that she had something to do when she forced to sit around in her mum's boring office.

Harper walked out her room and into the living room to see that her Mum, Dad, Maddie and jack is already waiting for her.

"Come on, let's go" Dixie says shoving the kids in front of her.

"But I'm hungry" Harper groans

"We'll get something on the way, let's go!" Dad says continuing to push us forward to the door.

**(2 hours later)**

Harper was sat in Dixie's office revising for a Spanish test when she heared her phone went off in her bag; Harper unlocked it to see a message which is from an unknown number.

**Whore**

That is all it says, Harpers let a sob out her throat _how would they get my number_ Harper could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes so, she quickly wiped them away.

"Are you alright Harper?" Maddie asks hearing me let out that sob "Oh no I'm fine, I'm just tired I guess" Harper does her best to shrug it off but she knew her big sister isn't stupid nor is her brother who is also sharing a confused glance at her.

"Honestly I'm fine," Harper says barely audible.

"Hey, do you know where your mum is?" Harper looks up to see Ian stood there looking at any of the kids for an answer.

"Umm I think she's on a shout with dad," Maddie says shrugging not sure, where they both really are.

"Thanks, I will come back later" Ian says walking out f the room.

"Harper are you sure you are fine? Because you don't look fine," Maddie asks me one last time.

"Yeah, fine I got to go to the toilet sorry," Harper says getting up almost running to the lady's room.

Harper looked in the mirror to see that her face was red and tears were running down her face _I hope Maddie will not tell mum about my little outburst_. Harper looked down at her phone in her hands to see she had another message. Harper closed her eyes and hoping that it's not them but deep down she know that it is them.

**DIE**

her breath gets stuck in her throat, she could the feel tears streaming down her face. _Why do they hate me so much? What have I ever done to them?_ she whispered barely audible.

Jeff and Dixie arrive back from their shout. Jeff heads to the break room to make drinks whilst Dixie walk back into her office to see Maddie and jack sitting in silence doing their homework.

"Where's your sister?" Dixie asks looking round her office "she said something about going to the toilet but that was ages ago" Jack mumbles.

"I think something upset her mum, she ran out of here pretty fast and I am pretty sure she was crying too," Maddie said.

"What why?" Dixie asked with panic clearly in her voice.

"I don't know we were reading and then she just let out a sob and she was looking at her phone crying" Maddie says looking concerned

"Okay I will go and check on her," Dixie says walking away and heading to the ladies toilets.

Dixie looked round the toilets only to see one cubical locked so she walked up to the cubical put her ear to the door for a minute to hear Harper sobbing. Dixie knocked on the door hearing the sobbing stop immediately.

"Harper, sweetheart is that you?" Dixie calls out.

for a minute Dixie didn't hear anything hear anything but then the door unlocked and out came a tear stained Harper as she chucks herself at mother who holds her close stroking her hair slowly for a while and then she pulls away and places her hand under harpers chin and forces her to look at her.

It is then that Dixie could see the hurt and pain in harpers big hazel eyes she looked at her youngest daughter.

"What's wrong?" Dixie asks holding up Harpers chin.

Harper panics and her brain goes into overload, _I cannot tell her I will just make it up_.

"They won't go away!" Harper says trying to tear away from her but Dixie keeps a hold of harpers wrist.

"Who Harper?" Dixie asks concerned

"Britney and her stupid gang!"

"Why what are they doing?" Dixie asks with concern in her eyes.

"Just calling me stuff and trying to turn my friends away from me" Harper says wiping tears from her face, Harper tries to tone it all down a bit if Dixie really knew they had turned all her friends against her long ago and that they were doing more than just calling Harper silly names then she would do something stupid.

"Don't listen to them, you're an amazing person!" Dixie says looking at her youngest daughter not missing a beat.

"Thanks mum but, you're meant to say things like that because your my mother" Harper whispers wiping away the tears that slipped down her cheek once again.

"Is that all, no one else?" Dixie asked concerned.

"Yep only them" Harper says lying through her teeth, _it is everyone. They all hate me and the sad thing is I hate me to, I guess what they say is true if someone says you are ugly enough you'll start to believe them._

_Maybe they are right I am ugly fat and just worthless and I am going to change that. I am going to lose weight I will have to count calories and I will have to start to wear makeup and dress more like them to ever to fit in. _Harper was soon dragged from her little world in her head when she heard her mum say something.

"Don't lie to my Harper" Dixie says firmly

"I'm not look can we just leave it"

"No! We can't just leave it"

"Why?" Harper asks hoping her mother would just let it go

"Because I'm your mother and I care about you and love you!" Dixie says raising her voice slightly.

"Look it's only a few people they'll soon get bored of me," Harper says shyly knowing that they will not give up that easily.

"Okay, but look we're not finished talking about this!" Dixie says not letting up.

"Okay" Harper mumbled even though she really did not have any plans to talk later. Dixie's radio comes to life when a shout comes through.

"3006 all received over, we will talk about this at home," Dixie says holding open the bathroom door for Harper.

"Fine whatever" Harper says to her mother as she walked away.

**(2 hours later)**

Harper, Maddie and Jack sat in their Mum's office who was called out about an hour ago for another call out.

"Hey" Dixie says peeking round the door and then walked in seeing all three heads down doing their homework.

"Hi mum" Maddie says briefly before she goes to back to her homework.

"Hey, look I'm sorry about earlier" Harper says not wanting to seem rude.

"We will talk about it later alright, right now I am tired," Dixie says taking a seat at her desk letting out a huge sigh.

"Busy day was it mum? Where's dad?" Jack asks finally speaking up.

"Yeah really busy today, your father is just cleaning the ambulance," Dixie says smiling at her son who smiled at his mother.

Harper got up, walked over to her mother, and stood in front of her desk. Dixie had not seen Harper standing there so Harper took this time to look at her mother's desk seeing the family pictures of herself when she was younger and how innocent and carefree she was sitting with her siblings "Yes sweet heart?" Dixie says looking up from her paper work making Harper jump.

"Mum, you know about the human body and stuff don't you?"

"Well I should hope so," Dixie chuckled.

"Just out of curiosity, how many calories a day should a person my age have?"

"Why?" Dixie asks looking rather confused.

"Just something I have to learn about for a school project" Harper says folding her arms behind her back with her fingers crossed praying her mother buys this lie.

"Oh right, well anyway I'd say about 1600-2000 calories a day" Dixie shrugs

"Great, Thanks mum" Harper says sweetly whilst quickly doing the maths in her head dividing 1600 into 800 and then halving that again. _If I am going to lose weight then I want to do it fast and the only way to do that is if I hurry up with the weight loss._


	3. Chapter 3

Harper clutches her stomach as another hunger pain strikes through. Harper had hardly eaten in almost two days, whenever Dixie gave Harper anything to eat she would wait till everyone wasn't not looking she would put a bit in a tissue she had tucked under her sleeve and then just chuck it away. Dixie or Jeff had not noticed do so she managed so far but after missing meals the last couple of days she began to feel so dizzy and her stomach was now killing her.

Harper sat on her bed in her room crouched into a ball while my Dixie, Jeff, Maddie, and Jack were all sitting in the living room. She could hear them talking but not clearly and the room was now beginning to spin round. She felt like she was going to be sick but she couldn't because there was nothing in her empty stomach. Harper couldn't take the hunger any more so, she decide that she would have to eat an apple or something like that, there can't be too many calories in that she thought to herself so, she got up of the bed with her head still dizzy she bashed into the draws almost as soon as she get up. She held on to the wall to steady herself and she stood like this for 5 minutes taking deep breaths. Harper heard footsteps coming towards her room so she tried to steady herself and look as normal as she could.

Dixie poked head round the door "Harper are you okay sweetie? I heard a bang coming from here," Dixie says looking her daughter up and down for any sign of injury.

"Yeah, I'm fine just bashed into the draws" Harper replied trying to look normal whilst the room continued to spinning.

"Okay, well do you want to come and sit with us sweetie?" Harper decide it will be better for the hunger pains if she was distracted from it rather than concentrating on that instead.

"Yeah, sure I'm just going get an apple" Harper just about musters as she walking past Dixie who watched her daughter seeing there was something different.

Harper made it to the kitchen without passing out so, she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and walked towards the living room and sit down next to Maddie who smiled.

"Hey" Harper says to Maddie trying to focus on one Maddie instead of the double vision she was getting.  
"Hey, are you all right Harper? You seem weird" jack says eyeing his little sister.

"Okay, same as always" Harper manages to say taking a bite from the apple as the world continues to spin.

"Are you okay you don't look so great?" Dixie says taking a seat next to Harper putting her hand on her clammy forehead with beads of sweat dripping of her.

"Oh, yeah just a bit dizzy" Harper says calmly trying to downplay the situation

"Well that's not a good sign," Jeff says from the other end of the couch.

"What have you eaten today?" Dixie asks looking straight at Harper.

"Oh you know just….. Harper does not get finish the sentence as spots begin to appear in her vision before everything fades to black.

A few minutes later Harper slowly opens her eyes to see that she was in the living room and she was laying down on the sofa with a cold compress on her head.

"Hey you're a wake, how do you feel?," Maddie says cheerfully

"I Feel a bit better at least the dizziness has gone...Why am I laying down?" Harper asks rather puzzled.

"You fainted Harper"

"I... fainted...?" Harper mumbles softly and Maddie nodded.

"Where's mum? Is she mad at me?"

"Mum's just on the phone to work and dad had to go to work. I think she's upset that you didn't tell her the truth" Maddie shrugged sounding not too sure.

"What's been going on Harps? You have been acting so strange and don't think I haven't noticed that you don't eat anything or when you think no one is looking you chuck your dinner away" Harper couldn't make eye contact with her sister.

"Nothing is going on... I'm just not hungry at the moment that's all and I don't want to hurt mums feelings," Harper said as convincing as she could hoping Maddie believed it.

"Can we just drop it , I don't want to talk about it" Harper said firmly turning way from Maddie's glare.

Dixie walked back into the room to see that Harper was now awake. Dixie walked over to Harper took the cold compress off to be replaced by her hand checking Harper's forehead, which seemed to have cooled down.

"Maddie sweetie could you give us a minute" Maddie nodded and left the room leaving Harper and Dixie alone.

"You gave me and your dad such a fright, what the hell is going on Harper and don't tell me anymore lies young lady" Dixie used her stern voice which meant she was serious.

Harper was racking her brain for the best lie she could think of and this was the best "I... have just been having trouble at school with those girls I told you about and well I haven't been hungry the last couple of days that's all so, can we just drop it please mum" Harper pleaded.

Dixie sighed "Fine, we will leave it at that but if anything happens again like that then will be going straight to hospital to aunty Zoe understood" Harper nodded and Dixie placed a kiss on the top of harpers head removing any loose strands of hair from her face.

"Try and get some sleep sweet, I will be in the kitchen if you need me alright" Dixie checked Harper once more.

"Mum I'm fine honestly stop fussing, maybe you should have been a nurse mum" Harper chuckled.

"You get some rest" Dixie went to leave the kitchen when she heard Harper whisper "I love you mum, I'm sorry If I scared you and dad. I didn't mean to" Dixie smiled "I love you too sweetie"


	4. Chapter 4

This is based on Saturday's episode and I hope you will like it and think that it will fit this story all right. Pleased be kind as I am not a confident writer at all. Thank you.

* * *

Dixie stood at the sink making herself a cup of tea deep in her own thoughts thinking about that poor boy called Leo that she and Jeff helped last week who did anything he could to get his father's attention even if it mean t him hurting himself just to get noticed. Dixie remembered the scared look on Leo's face when he realised the damage he had done to his leg and the fact that he could have lost it all to get one look from his father. but he didn't want anything to do with him which left poor Leo alone ever since his father abandoned him Dixie started visiting him once a week which soon turned into a once a day even if it was just a quick glance at him to see that he was alright.

Dixie was soon pulled from her thoughts when Jeff spoke bringing her back to reality.

"Who is the secretary-general of united nations?"Jeff asked looking at Dixie who clearly was not listening and had been off all day.

"Huh" Dixie said glancing at Jeff rather confused.

"I said who the general secretary of United Nations is?" Jeff said to Dixie who was busy taking the tea bag out if her tea.

"Why do you want to know that?" Dixie asked glumly

"Tonight isn't it, Tuesday, the last Tuesday of the month" Jeff shook his head as Dixie knew this but she clearly was not herself.

"Jeff I don't know what you are talking about"

"Red Lion pub quiz, prizes just like every Tuesday of the month so" Jeff pointed his finger at Dixie "secretary-general of united nations?" Dixie just looked at Jeff puzzled just when a call came on Dixie's radio.

They arrived at the scene to see a branch resting on top of a man's chest. Jeff and Dixie hurried over to the patient.

Once they had assessed the area and the patient, they checked him over "So a chainsaw hit you on the top of your head and all you sustain was this little cut?" Dixie said to the patient.

The man chuckled "yeah the angels are smiling" Jeff watched his wife work and how happy the patient was considering what had happened.

"You're telling me mister?"

"Stanley Hawk, but you'd know all about that"

"How's that love" Dixie shared a worried glance with Jeff who gave her a comforting smile back to calm her fears.

"Well with you being a beautiful angel yourself" Dixie chuckled.

"Are you sure you haven't been hit on the head before Stanley?" Dixie smiled.

"I look in to your eyes and don't remember a thing" Jeff glances at Dixie who nervously says "Err this is my husband Jeffery," Dixie indicates to Jeff who was on the other side of Stanley.

"Before we have to move you mate we are going to have to runs some more tests so, can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My heart...s just been broken" Stanley says looking up at Dixie who blushed slightly.

"Let's see if we can fix that for you mate"

"Jeffery?"

"Yeah Stan?"

"I want to shake you by the hand?"

"What for I haven't done anything yet" Jeff said placing a hand on Stan's shoulder.

" for being the luckiest man in the world" Jeff glanced at Dixie and smiled _I really am the luckiest man in the world_ Jeff thought to himself as he looked at Dixie feeling his heart swell with pride.

"Maybe he does need some powerful medication" Jeff joked Dixie whacked him lightly on the arm.

10 minutes later Jeff and Dixie were wheeling Stan in to the ED and handing him over to the Dr Chao , Tess and Fletch.

"Right Stanley see you later love" Dixie placed a hand on Stanley's leg and gave it a small squeeze. Dixie gave Jeff a smile and Jeff gave a weak smile back to be honest Jeff wasn't happy when Dixie touched Stanley's leg and wasn't comfortable with the flirting _she's my Dixie and my beautiful angel not Stanley's Jeff_ pushed this thought the back of his mind not to upset Dixie who wasn't in the best of moods today.

Jeff and Dixie were wheeling the gurney back to the ambulance bay "right now do you think Stanley's little angel could flutter her little angel wings all the way over to the coffee shop to get me cuppa?"

"Give me 5 minutes" Dixie said pulling off her gloves and jumping them on the gurney "where are you going?" Jeff called out to Dixie who turned round "just off to polish my halo" and then rushed up stairs.

Dixie came back half an hour later looking for Jeff who was sitting on the steps with her head in his hands. Dixie walked over quietly so she was in front of him. Hearing Dixie walking over Jeff looked up "5 minutes you said and you were gone for half an hour Dix"

"Please don't start Jeff I have a favour to ask you"

"Ok what is it dix?"

"I need you to help me take Leo in an ambulance to his mother who is sick"

"Are you out of your mind we'd lose our jobs. What about the kids what would happen if we lost our jobs?"

"His mum is dying on-one needs to know. Its only an hour away I checked and his doctor says he's fit to travel" Dixie shrugged.

"In an ambulance?"

"Yeah"

"Well not this ambulance, oh come on Dix I'm trying to help you out here, babe" Dixie sighed.

"Dixie just sit come and have a cup of tea and get stuck in your admin shift," Jeff said placing a hand on her arm.

"Fine ... fine if you won't help me Jeff," Dixie said shift position and folding her arms across her chest.

"No, it's not a question of help. You are not the boy's mother ok but you are the mother of my children and this boy clearly has gotten under your skin and I understand that"

"Then I'll get another Ambulance" Dixie said stepping closer to Jeff so she was inches away from him.

"Come on, Listen to yourself Dix, there is no way the DO is going to lend you another ambulance" Dixie glared at Jeff before she turned to walk away "Thanks a lot Jeff for your help.. I love you too" Dixie called out.

"Go on, then, ask him, He'll tell you exactly the same as me" Jeff call out after Dixie.

Dixie did go to the DO and Dixie made her point but he told her that an ambulance wouldn't be free until the middle of next week so, Dixie thanked him closed the door to his office "Idiot" she said loudly storming off.

Dixie came back to the ambulance bay like a woman on a mission and she certainly was a woman on a mission she walked into the break room grabbed the things she needed like her first aid kit, oxygen and various different equipment. She came marching out of the break room and out of the ambulance bay, past the ED doors only to stop just round the corner towards Stanley's camper van to be met by "Lofty" and max who was wheeling poor Leo towards the camper.

Jeff was oblivious that his wife was just a cross the ED car park helping Leo board the camper whilst Jeff cleaned the ambulance after handing over a patient. Jeff was finished so he closed the back door of the ambulance checking to his left to make sure that nothing was coming his way and that is when he was Dixie drive off in the camper. Jeff sighed not believe his wife going against the rules to help someone. Jeff watched her drive off but all he could think about was please let her get there safe and sound.

Jeff gave Dixie about an hour and an half for her to get there before he called her and not to Jeff's surprise, she never answered his call or any of his text messages. Jeff gave up trying to contact his wife so he just carried on his shift but his mind wondered back to Dixie thinking was she safe and that he was guilty he didn't help her when she needed him and he let her down.

It was later into the evening, Dixie still was not back, and Jeff began to worry pacing backwards and forwards outside her office.

Dixie arrived back at Holby safely she and lofty wheeled Leo into the ED only to be met by a fuming Zoe and the rest of the ED staff. Zoe stopped them both dead in their tracks and told them off and that they could not go through to Resus. Zoe told Lofty to go find Tess and Zoe told Dixie to leave her Ed in front of her friends and colleagues. Dixie walked with her head down in embarrassment and walked into the Ambulance bay feeling defeated.

Dixie sat quietly in the break room with her head in her hands when she received the call that Scarlett Leo's mother passed away Jeff walked in a few minutes later "Well I hope your proud of yourself" .Jeff sighed choosing to stay by the door because he was still mad at Dixie but part of him never liked seeing Dixie like this and he just wanted to walk over and just hug his wife and tell her everything will be all right but he knew she messed big time.

"You know what Jeff I am" Dixie said sitting up confidently.

"Good, because you've risked your career, Lofty's and our partnership and now probably our relationship. Brilliant talking that boy ..." Jeff looked down at his shoes.

"Leo, his name is Leo and his mum's called Scarlett and Scarlett died about 20 minutes ago, so yeah I am proud of myself and yeah I would so it all in heart beat, if I had to"

"I'm sorry Dixie, I just...we just see hundreds of boys like Leo, I've never once seen ..."

"Ban Ki-moon"

"What?" Dixie walked over to Jeff so she was inches away from Jeff.

"Tonight at the red Lion pub if they ask you who the secretary of the United Nations is? Its bank ki bleeding moon" Dixie looked into Jeff's eyes before she walked away into her office leaving Jeff standing there.

Jeff went to his pub quiz whilst Dixie walked through the front door closing it behind her leaning back against the door closing her eyes for a minute. Dixie chucked her door key into the usual bowl and walked into the lounge.

"Mum" Harper said rushing up to her wrapping her arms round her "where's dad?" Harper asked letting go of her mother "he's at the pub quiz" Dixie said not in her usual cheerful tone.

"Mum is everything alright," Maddie said poking head through from the kitchen "Yes everything is fine. I'm really tired I just want to go to bed alright"

"Everything is not fine is it mum" Maddie said ignoring Dixie's plea to go to bed.

"I want to you both to go to bed now," Dixie said with not much emotion in her voice. Maddie and Harper did as they were told and headed off to bed. Once the kids were in bed Dixie changed in to her nightwear, climbed into the cold empty bed, and laid there going through the whole of today's events.

Dixie must have fall asleep because she woke up to Jeff coming in and coming up stairs but he just ignored Dixie grabbed his pillow and headed down stairs to sleep on the uncomfortable sofa.

10 minutes after Jeff had settled on the sofa Dixie tip toed down stairs and over to the sofa "Jeff are you awake" Dixie whispered but there was just silence.

"Jeff ...please I'm scared" Dixie began to sob Jeff turned over "It's all your fault and now you have to deal with consequences Dix. I told you not to do it but you just went and did it," Jeff said with no warmth in his voice.

Jeff could see the tears slipping down her cheers. This hurting Jeff seeing his wife cry but he had to stay strong as much as he wanted to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Jeff," Dixie whimpered before heading back upstairs where she crawled into the empty bed and wept.


End file.
